Nuestra primera Navidad: ¿que le regalo a Morinaga?
by sita.yeah
Summary: Un one-shot especial de Navidad. No tiene ninguna relación con mi otro fic "la ultima oportunidad. El eterno dilema para algunos en estas fiestas. El tirano lo vivirá en carne propia notando lo poco que sabe de su ahora amante.


**Nuestra primera Navidad: ¿Qué le regalo a Morinaga?**

Sempai nunca fue aficionado a ninguna celebración. No estaba totalmente en contra de ellas pero su mente analítica y racional le impedía entender el gusto de gastar tanto dinero en regalos, a veces sin querer hacerlo, si no, como un compromiso y tradición. Sin duda la Navidad decían había nacido con un propósito noble pero en alguna parte de la historia se convirtió en hija del consumo y los intereses de las grandes empresas. Seguramente él había tenido navidades felices cuando su madre vivía pero no las recordaba. Después de aquello su padre se metió de lleno en el trabajo hasta que encontró pasión en el y empezó sus viajes, a veces estaba y otras veces no le era posible estar para las festividades.

Ahora que Tomoe vivía en América con Kurokawa , su padre de viaje y Kanako (la única aun entusiasmada con las fiestas) vivía con tía Matsuda , Sempai sentía aún menos cariño por las fiestas, todos tenían su celebración propia y sus planes. El 25 sin embargo Kanako había invitado a Sempai y a Morinaga a cenar en casa de Tia Matsuda pero la "noche buena" cada uno la pasaría por su lado.

Pensando en lo molesto que era tanta gente en la calle en esta época buscando regalos se encontraba nuestro tirano de espalda en la cama que compartía con su ex kohai. Era su día libre así que al despertar en los brazos de su pelinegro y comprobar que seguía durmiendo se giró un poco para mirar hacia el techo y reflexionar sobre la época y sus molestas consecuencias.

A su lado y con una tenue sonrisa dormía Morinaga, de lado con su rostro mirando hacia donde estaba Sempai. Su respiración tranquila y su pecho descubierto. Habían pasado solo unos meses desde la graduación de Morinaga y actualmente esperaba respuesta para por fin firmar su contrato en la sucursal de Nagoya de la Farmacia "S". Sus cursos en Hammatsu habían concluido.

Sempai giro su rostro para mirarlo bien, eran los únicos y pocos momentos de paz que tenía con su ex kohai, podía observarlo sin vergüenza ni pudor, podía sonreír al mirar su sonrisa sin que el menor se le lanzara encima, podía ser honesto y sentir calor en su cuerpo al mirar el trabajado abdomen y sus fuertes brazos.

_"sus brazos grandes que me rodean, sus manos firmes que me sostienen, su cadera…¿Qué estoy pensando?"_

Se sentó lentamente para dejar huir los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Lo habían hecho una vez más , cada vez era más difícil para Sempai no recordar los detalles, la verdad es que a esta altura no olvidaba ninguno, pero no se quedaba corto en intentos.

_"no pienses en eso ahora"_ - se regañaba. Pero no sirvió de nada, los recuerdos incluso fueron más fuertes y observo sus brazos, tenían unos tenues moretones.

"_el apretó con fuerza mis brazos mientras…me hacía eso"_

_**(flash back)**_ **Te amo Sempai, tanto, tanto, tanto-** _"él lo dijo una y otra vez, mientras…mientras"_

Su sonrojo fue tanto que sintió la cara caliente así que se levantó para ir al baño a mojar su rostro y tranquilizarse. Se retractaba frente al espejo. No, ya no había momentos de paz

**-Tú ya te llevaste todo, idiota-** Dijo en voz alta mirando como el agua del grifo corría.

De pronto sintió el sonido de su celular en la sala. Cerró el grifo y extrañado fue en su busca.

_"qué raro, es muy temprano, ¿Quién será?_"

Llego hasta el ruidoso aparato y noto el nombre que se anunciaba en el con vivos colores. Se sorprendió y contesto enseguida.

**-Kanako ¿Qué pasa?**

**- Buenos días Nisan, yo también estoy contenta de escucharte**

**-¡Baka! Es raro que llames a esta hora, me preocupo, no seas insolente**

**- Siempre te preocupas de más, solo llamaba para saber de ti y bueno…**

**- ESCUPELO!**

**- Es que quería pedirte un consejo…**

**-¿No se trata de chicos cierto?¡ Eres una niña!**

**-¡Baka, ¡Baka!, nada de eso, quería saber que podría regalarle a Morinaga, solo quedan dos semanas para navidad y la verdad nadie lo conoce mejor que tu**

**-Ah…bueno…también estas en esto de la Navidad, ese idiota se pondrá feliz con cualquier cosa Kanako, es muy sentimental, ¿de dónde sacaste dinero?**

**-¿Eso es importante?, gane un concurso de ortografía en la escuela, un pequeño concurso pero el premio era dinero y pensé ya que viene Navidad porque no usarlo en la gente que quiero, ya sabes que creo más en los gestos pero creo que debería aprovechar ¿no? Y quisiera hacerlo bien ya que es la primera vez.**

El tirano notaba el entusiasmo de su hermana de poder comprar algo por su cuenta para su familia y amigos, sabía que esto era importante para ella y trato de comprender y ayudar.

**-Bueno…este…podrías regalarle-** Y entonces se quedó mudo

_"¿Qué le gusta a Morinaga?, aparte de acosarme en todos lados claro. ¿Tan poco se dé el?"_

**-¿Nisan? ¿Acaso no conoces los gustos de tu amigo?-** Kanako le saco de su letargo con la pregunta

**-¡Claro que sí!, no seas boba**

**-¿entonces?**

Sempai ,el hombre que nunca notaba detalles como esos, externos ,el tirano que nunca hablaba más de lo necesario ,el pelilargo objetivo y gruñón, pero a la vez sensible cayo en cuenta que en estos meses que había convivido con Morinaga no había aprendido nada nuevo sobre él. Cuando el par eran solo amigos y luego Sempai y kohai, el mayor no había necesitado más datos que la propia competencia que le mostraba Morinaga día a día en el laboratorio. Nunca en esos 5 años miro más allá de forma personal a su pelinegro, salvo contadas veces cuando enfermaba y le hacia una corta visita, eran los únicos momentos de espacio íntimo. Mas cuando la línea entre la amistad y el sexo se cruzó, el tirano sin quererlo empezó a atesorar gestos, miradas, incluso tonos de voz de Morinaga. Por ello notaba muy bien sus sonrisas falsas y sus frases celosas. Tanta cercanía e intimidad había echo que estos detalles se hicieran parte de su base de datos siempre tan conservadora. Incluso más, Sempai podía notar las intenciones sucias de su ahora ex kohai solo con pequeños movimientos de su hermoso rostro y su cuerpo podía rememorar ya a esta altura cada caricia. Algo que jamás le diría a Morinaga.

Pero eso era todo. Cuando se trataba del menor no tenía nada concreto, jamás entendió al chico y no sabía mucho de su familia o de sus gustos.

_"el prácticamente sabe todo de mí, incluso mi plato favorito, pero yo ¿Qué se dé el?"_

**-Nisan. Creo que tienes una misión-** Kanako lo volvió a traer a la actualidad

**-¿ de que hablas?**

**-Debes conocer a tu amigo, no solo por el regalo de navidad, creo que deberías interesarte mas por el, pues el…bueno…solo piensa en ti**- Finalizo Kanako con una sospechosa risita

-**¿eh?, no digas estupideces y no se desde cuando te obsesionan los regalos que no sean para ti, te ha puesto consumista ese dinero**

**-No se trata solo del regalo ¡Baka!. Aveces tiene que ver con el emisor del regalo. Ya sabes, si es alguien importante para ti, te pondrías muy feliz con algo aunque fuera algo pequeño**

**-No me importan las cosas materiales, me gusta mi vida sencilla**

**- ¡Ya lo se! Pero aun así te haría feliz ¿cierto?, que esa persona pensara en ti, en lo que te haría sonreír, se que odias la hipocresía de la gente en estas fechas pero no creo que eso cuente cuando quieres realmente a la persona, seguramente mi regalo no le importe mucho-** Su tono se sentía triste- **pero uno tuyo Nisan seguro que haría muy feliz a Morinaga y no tiene que ser algo caro, solo muéstrale que piensas en el.**

**-Kanako, Morinaga te adora, él no tiene hermanita y tú lo eres para él, así que no pienses que no le importara algo de tu parte**

**- Nisan-** Susurro Kanako mas aliviada

**- Esta bien, aún tenemos dos semanas, averiguare que le gustaría, algo para ambos, mas no esperes que me romperé la cabeza con tu regalo, ya es mucho trabajo Morinaga**

**- Solo ven a cenar con nosotros el 25, ese es mi regalo, Tia matsuda está muy entusiasmada también.**

**- Ahí estaremos, no te preocupes, adiós**

Colgó su teléfono y se sentó en un sillón cercano con apariencia de agotado. De verdad no se le ocurría nada y eso le frustraba.

_"el nunca habla mucho de su vida y cuando esta triste y pregunto me pone una de esas sonrisas que me parten el alma, idiota"_

Estaba tan abrumado que no sintió despertar a su ex kohai y caminar lentamente a la sala, así que casi lo mata del susto cuando escucho:

**-¿con quién hablabas Sempai?**

**-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**-¡Sempai!¡ Perdón no fue mi intensión!**

**- N-No , está bien, me sorprendiste, estaba con mi cabeza en otra parte**

**-¿malas noticias?**- dijo el pelinegro con su voz preocupada

-** No, nada de eso, era Kanako para recordarnos la cena, ¿deberíamos llevar algo?-** dijo sempai intentando no sonar nervioso

**-un vino quizás, ¿Qué quieres de desayuno?, puedo hacer huevos como te gustan**

_"como te gustan, ahí esta de nuevo refregándome en la cara lo que sabe de mi"_

**-¿Cómo te gustan a ti?** -_"debo empezar por algo"_

Morinaga casi boto el sartén que estaba sacando de una de las puertas de la cocina

**-¿a mí?**- dijo con una voz confundida

**- No veo a nadie más en la habitación**

**-Etto…revuelto**

**-no me mires con esa cara, solo fue una pregunta**

**-Gomen, solo me sorprendió eso es todo**

**-Tsk! Iré a lavarme las manos**- camino hacia el baño y casi llegando se giró- **hazlos ****revueltos**

Morinaga se sonrojo y mientras sacaba unos huevos del refrigerador se sintió algo feliz y sonrió como un idiota a las claras y yemas que se mezclaban. ¿Qué seria esta sensación? Se preguntó, le gustaba._ "sentir que le importo quizás"_

Sempai volvió al rato dejando el olor a jabón en la sala y se dirigió a preparar el café, el ambiente no estaba tenso pero si extraño, Morinaga no le daba la cara y estaba inusual mente en silencio.

Una vez estuvo listo el café y los huevos se sentaron en la misma cocina a servirse, era su día libre para ambos así que no había ninguna prisa. Finalmente el menor rompió el silencio.

**-¿Qué haremos hoy?**

**-¿eh?-** lo pillo de sorpresa una vez más

-**Sempai esta muy distraído ¿estás seguro que no tienes un problema?, sabes que puedes confiar en mí**

**- ¿Qué hay de ti?**

**-¿eh?-** ahora era Morinaga era pillado de sorpresa

**-Jamás me cuentas nada de ti, no tengo porque dar lo que no recibo-** dijo un poco irritado

**-Bu-Bueno ¿Qué quieres saber?-** dijo nervioso y sonrojado

_"¿que hice?, ahora se le subirán los humos"_

-**¡Nada!**- dijo cortante- **no sé porque lo dije, me duchare-** lo último lo dijo al tiempo de levantarse y correr una vez mas al baño. Cerro la puerta tras de sí y quedo de frente al espejo. Diviso los tenues moretones en sus brazos y las marcas en su cuello

_"¿Qué puedo darte que no te he dado?, ¿Cómo te hago ver que me importas sin que quieras tirarte encima de mí como un león todo el tiempo?"_

Entro a la ducha tratando de no pensar, mientras el menor a unos pocos pasos no podía dejar de hacerlo.

**-Sempai, ¿Qué pasa?-** dijo más para sí mismo en voz baja

Una semana paso volando como siempre en esta época del año, el trabajo era mucho y el paso del tiempo era maratónico. Aun no sabía muy bien que regalarle al Morinaga y aquello lo estaba obsesionando

_"si no fuera por Kanako"_-penso pues esa semana Kanako lo había llamado nuevamente y le había dicho algo que consiguió empeorar su preocupación

_**(flash back) -Es su primera navidad viviendo juntos, es especial**_

_**- ¡Deja de leer novelas melosas! Es solo una fecha**_

_**- Quizás para ti**_

Sintió cólera y maldijo a quien había impuesto lo de los regalos, ¿Por qué Morinaga tenía que tomarse todo tan a pecho?, sin duda jamás le gustarían las fiestas.

Trato de concentrarse en los últimos informes que debía redactar antes de los días libres que les daban en estas fechas, una semana completa después del 24, algo que no recibía con mucho entusiasmo. Debía pasar mucho en casa y con su ardiente compañero las cosas podrían ponerse peligrosas.

Pero en el fondo de su corazón y en medio de toda la rabia quería hacer feliz a su ex kohai y quizás era esto último lo que lo tenía tan irritable. A pesar de todos los momentos en que quería matarlo de un golpe, Sempai sabía que el menor moriría y mataría por él. Lo sabía bien, no podía ya hacerse el tonto con ello y el amor que el aun no entendía lo tenían preso y a voluntad, pues si no escapaba aun ,habían razones.

_"Quizás deba llamar a su hermano, aunque creo que me odia"_

Volvió a tratar de poner atención en los informes, necesitaba terminar para tener la última semana previa a navidad más ligera y poder poner sus esfuerzos en lo que tanto pensaba. Así paso la siguiente media hora, concentrado hasta que por fin termino.

Justo cuando dejaba el lápiz a un lado y estiraba sus brazos su teléfono sonó, era su hermana una vez más y suspiro, preparado para otro interrogatorio.

**-¿si?-** trato de no sonar irritado

**-Nisan, baka no pude esperarte más, ¿sabes lo lleno que esta el centro?, ya tengo el regalo para Morinaga y para ti por supuesto, nos vemos en la cena**

**-¡espera! Se supone que esperarías a que yo te dijera, ¿y cómo supiste que darle?**

**-Llame a Isogai por supuesto, sabes que él puede conseguirlo todo, creo que hablo con el hermano de Mori, ¡es el mejor!**

**-¡Deja de hablar con ese pervertido!**

**-¡Es mi amigo nisan!, no le digas así**

**- ¡Los pervertidos se hacen amigos de niñas pequeñas!**

**-¡Baka!¡baka!**

**-¿y ahora que haré yo?**

**-bueno, etto…Isogai me dijo algo para ayudarte**

**-¿eh?**

_"esto no es bueno"_

**-Bueno, él dijo que tu sabias exactamente lo que más deseaba Morinaga, aunque la verdad yo no entendí mucho ya que tú me dijiste que no sabes que regalarle ¿o sí?**

_"ese malnacido, diciéndole cosas raras a una niña"_

**-Bueno, quizás tengo una idea, pero es demasiado caro** _"corporalmente y mentalmente!"_

**-Bueno, si él lo desea , haz el esfuerzo nisan, puede que buscando lo encuentres más barato, bueno tengo que irme tengo que terminar unas tarjetas para mis amigas, ¡adiós!**

**-Kana…!**

Pero había colgado.

Sempai se quedó con el teléfono a medio camino de la mesa y su boca entreabierta.

_"¿acaso se refiere a esa maldita insistencia en que sea más…expresivo o incluso peor, que yo…que yo le diga…"_

El tirano puso finalmente el celular en la mesa y camino de un lado a otro inquieto por el laboratorio, unos flash back llegaron de un golpe:

_**-Sempai, ¿me amas?, Sempai ¿me deseas? Yo te deseo, justo aquí. Sempai si me quisieras como yo aunque sea un poquito. Sempai ¿estaría bien hoy?**_

Esas preguntas llenas de ansiedad por información, llenas de dudas e incluso angustia. La inseguridad de Morinaga pensaba sempai era lo que le impedía expresarse y a la vez, la poca expresión del tirano causaba la ansiedad del menor.

Un círculo vicioso que los tenia sumidos y atrapados. Alguien tenía que ceder.

Salió del laboratorio decidido a encontrar alguna solución, se dirigió al centro de la ciudad para ir a tiendas sabiendo el infierno que pasaría por la locura colectiva de comprar. Mas al fin y al cabo Morinaga era un hombre, tan difícil no podía ser comprarle algo pues el tirano también lo era. No creía que los gustos podían ser distintos.

Paso a una relojería, a tiendas de ropa, a una tienda de música, incluso a una tienda de peluches. No logro decidirse y tampoco noto las miradas de hambre que le daban las mujeres en cada tienda que paso, más aun en la de peluches, creyendo ver a un tipo de apariencia poco amable pero tierna entre tantos ositos.

Ya era tarde, llego a casa agotado y mientras se sacaba los zapatos en la entrada noto el silencio de la casa.

**-Estoy en casa**- Dijo che cando si había alguien, era extraño por la hora que Morinaga no haya salido a saludarlo. El silencio respondió

Camino hacia la sala y encontró la escena más bizarra hasta ese momento. Un árbol frondoso y alto se alzaba en una esquina, tenía adornos rojos, amarrillos y azules y luces de todos colores. En la pared derecha se encontraban colgadas dos botas de género con una inicial conocida cada una. En la pared izquierda se encontraban guirnaldas de color rojo y verde.

El culpable de ese caos a los ojos de Sempai dormitaba en el sillón apretando una estrella junto a su pecho. Se había quedado dormido esperando a su pelilargo al parecer para poner la estrella juntos.

_"siempre te lo tomas todo a pecho"_

Recordó las palabras de Kanako:**_ "es su primera navidad juntos, es especial"_**

Su corazón se apretó, no pudo sentir cólera por el decorado sorpresa. Jamás se había sentido tan amado, independiente de las circunstancias que los llevaron a esto que tenían, el hombre que respiraba pausado en el sillón le demostraba siempre lo importante que era para él.

**-Sempai-** dijo entre sueños morinaga

El aludido sintió calor en la cara: _"¿merezco que me quieras así?_" se preguntó con cierta pena, sabía que todo lo que era muestra de cariño era una proeza para él, no significaba que no quiera a nadie, solo no era algo natural en él. Nunca lo sintió necesario con sus hermanos, ellos sabían de sobra que los quería. Pero Morinaga _"¿él sabrá?"_

Se acercó lentamente al pelianegro, se sentó en silencio a la altura de su cintura donde quedaba un espacio en el sillón y se atrevió a ejercer una acción aprovechando que el menor dormía. Le beso la frente, de forma fugaz pero sonora. No había sido tan difícil, claro, estaba durmiendo, no lo miraría con ese brillo en los ojos que lo desarmaba, todo era más fácil.

Respiro onda y sacudió a Morinaga, quería irse a dormir, estaba agotado. Poco a poco Morinaga abrió los ojos y mostró una honesta sonrisa al notar quien estaba al frente.

**-Sempai! Me he dormido, no quería poner la estrella sin ti, ¿ya comiste?**- pregunto poniéndose de pie

-**No tengo hambre, ¿qui-quieres que la ponga yo?**

**-Si claro, aunque mirándote ahora esta alto para ti- **se quedó pensando y puso una cara apenada y algo miedoso**- si quieres te alzo ¿ne?**

**-Qu…!**

Pero se quedó con la palabra a medias, Morinaga ya lo había alzado , lo tenia en sus brazos sin ningún aviso, lo miraba divertido desde abajo.

**-Toma Sempai, la estrella**- le puso a la altura de los ojos la brillante estructura

**- ¡Bajame o te mato!-** Se sacudia de forma violenta pero los brazos de Morinaga eran evidentemente más fuertes

**- Vamos, mientras más rápido lo hagas, más rápido te bajo**

Se resignó y tomo la estrella. Se sentía un niño pequeño en brazos de su padre, humillado y avergonzado. La fuerza y delicadeza con que sostenía su cuerpo lo hizo sentirse raro. Con solo un poco de esfuerzo puso en la punta del arbolito la estrella y miro por unos segundos de que estuviera derecha.

**-Ya está, bájame**

Morinaga lo bajo lentamente hasta que sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, sus miradas chocaron y por unos segundos no pudieron despegarla el uno del otro. Hasta que lo natural vino, un beso con acercamiento mutuo, tierno y suave al principio y poco a poco se llenó de pasión. Sempai olvido por un minuto que estaba aún medio cargado por Morinaga. Se besaron hasta que la respiración les falto y tratando de oxigenar otra vez la cabeza se separaron aunque no por mucho tiempo. Morinaga esta vez aprovecho la posición en que tenía tomado a Sempai y lo alzo nuevamente y se lanzo hacia atrás hacia el sillón. Sempai quedo encima de el pelinegrol debido a la caída adrede.

**-No! ¿ que estas haciendo? -**Empujaba con muy poca fuerza

**- Solo quiero que estemos mas ****cómodos**

**-estoy cansado Idiota, hoy no**

**- Solo unos besos, lo prometo-** dijo con una mirada inocente

**- Como si pudieras detenerte con unos besos**

Morinaga rió y lentamente comenzó a besarle, tierna mente, suave mientras acariciaba el largo cabello de Sempai.

Al mayor le encantaba la parte arrebatada de Morinaga aunque no le gustara admitirlo, pero era este lado: Tierno, tranquilo, tomando todo con calma, tratándolo de forma delicada lo que más lo encendía. La lenta tortura de sus labios, el suave quemar de sus manos en su piel lo volvía mas loco que la euforia y ansiedad de siempre. Así que frente a este escenario Sempai se atrevió a tomar entre sus manos la cabeza de Morinaga y mirarlo entre medio de un beso.

**-Lentito, estoy cansado, hazlo lentito**

Morinaga lo miro sorprendido y luego sonrió enamorado.

**-Si, seré amable mi amor**

Sempai cerró los ojos esta vez con más paz cuando sus labios volvieron a sentir los del menor. Sabia que mas delante se arrepentiría y querría un poco mas de la ansiedad de Morinaga pero por ahora quería disfrutar la calma de su piel en su cansado cuerpo.

Morinaga giro a Sempai , quedando encima del pelilargo e invirtiendo los roles. Beso su cuello sacando pequeños gemidos del mayor. Detuvo un poco los besos para sacarle la camisa que ya estaba un poco húmeda con el calor, desabotono de apoco y Sempai en un intento desesperado por ser más expresivo alzo sus brazos para acariciar los grandes y musculosos brazos de su kohai. Sentía la fuerza que emanaban y supo que siempre pertenecería a ellos.

Ya la respiración del menor la sentía acercándose a la parte baja y supo lo que vendría. Se tensó para preparase y mordió sus labios.

RING-RING

**-Morinaga tu teléfono…**

**-Déjalo Sempai, mas tarde contesto- **dijo mientras besaba el estomago del mayor

**-mmm,pero,pueden ser de el trabajo, tu aahh respuesta del traslado**

Morinaga se detuvo de súbito y abrió los ojos como plato. Miro el aparato que seguía sonando y se levanto a contestar. Sempai se arrepintió al instante de su insistencia al sentir el vació en su piel.

**-¿si?, ah,Hiroto-Kun**

_-"ah, es ese amigo del bar"_

**-¿Qué pasa?, no te oyes bien, ¿Qué?,eso suena grave, si si, claro, iré ahora mismo, nos vemos**

_-"adónde va a esta hora"_

**-Sempai, gomen, es mi amigo Hiroto, está muy enfermo, él siempre me cuida cuando estoy enfermo o me escucha cuando tengo problemas, ¿no te importa cierto?**

**-haz lo que te de la maldita gana**

**- Gomen sempai , debo correr, regresare en la mañana, ¡te amo! -** dijo mientras corría a la puerta

Sempai vio como el menor desaparecía tras un portazo y oyó las escaleras, iba con mucha prisa. Sintió una molestia en su pecho y al palparse noto que su camisa estaba abierta, pateo la mesa de centro y se cerró la camisa. Corrió a su habitación lleno de frustración y celos y espero el siguiente día para descargarla en el provocador de todo.

Pero al abrir los ojos y buscar al culpable este no se encontraba ahí, era domingo y tampoco tenía trabajo así que supuso que Morinaga estaba ya en camino por la hora. Pero el tiempo paso lento como burlándose de él y el menor no apareció.

Pronto llego la hora de cenar y Sempai se encontraba dando vueltas en la sala con el celular en la mano. Preguntándose si al llamarlo no lo haría ver como una esposa celosa.

**-¡A la mierda! ¿Dónde estas Morinaga?-** Dijo en voz alta mientras empezaba a buscar el numero para marcar

**-Aquí-** Le respondió una voz de súbito. El pelinegro habia entrado silenciosamente pensando que Sempai ya estaría dormido.**- Gomen, Hiroto tenia mucha fiebre, no quería dejarlo solo hasta que bajara**

**-…**

**-Por favor no te molestes. Tu harías lo mismo por tus hermanos-**dijo avanzando lentamente

**-Exacto, mis hermanos, el no es tu hermano ¿o si?**

**-Es como si lo fuera, yo siempre he contado con el, no estés celoso**

**-¿ce-ce-celoso?**- Morinaga habia apretado el botón rojo, la catástrofe se acercaba

**-Bueno tu actitud es como si…**

**-Eres un imbécil, jamas sentiría celos de ti, ¡saca esas cosas enfermas y de novelas de tu cabeza!-** corrió a su habitación y se encerro en ella

Las palabras de Sempai podían ser como cuchillos pensaba Morinaga y de esos bien reales pues sentía en el pecho una presión que dolía. Se fue lento a su habitación como otras veces confundido, nunca entendía las actitudes de su tirano pero lo que si estaba seguro es que dormiría solo por un par de días. El mayor al mismo tiempo apretaba su pecho contra la puerta que recién había cerrado.

_"¡si estoy celoso,¡ si estoy celoso! ¿Por qué no pude decirle?, ¿Por qué de mi boca solo sale tanta rabia y veneno?¿cuando seré honesto?, ¿Cuándo podre darle lo que realmente quiere?, y también lo que yo quiero, quiero decirle tantas cosas y ver su estúpida sonrisa honesta en ese rostro, ¿Por qué soy así?"-_ Poco a poco se fue agachando hasta quedar sentado en el suelo con la espalda aun en la puerta y sollozo en silencio. Sin duda la Navidad afloraba muchos sentimientos oscuros y ciertos.

La ultima semana que precedía a la Navidad fue una tortura para ambos. El trabajo era mucho menos lo que implicaba pasar mas tiempo en casa y verse mas. No se dirigían la palabra, Morinaga por temor y Sempai por orgullo. Sus cenas eran incomodas hasta el punto que ciertos días el mayor se iba a casa de tia matsuda y Morinaga pasaba al bar de Hiroto lo que irritaba mas aun al pelilargo.

Esa Tarde de 24 se encontraban ambos en la casa. Habían salido a eso del medio día y como siempre en el almuerzo no habían hablado nada. Morinaga estaba en el sillón pensativo y Sempai estaba preparando el café, una de las pocas cosas que sabia hacer en la casa. El timbre sonó y el mayor salio casi corriendo a atender. Recibió un paquete misterioso y pago al mensajero, se dirigió luego a su habitación rápidamente bajo la atenta mirada del menor que se había visto interrumpido de sus pensamientos por el timbre. Después de unos 10 minutos el pelilargo salio nuevamente hacia la cocina, se sirvió un café y miro pensativo hacia la pared dándole la espalda a Morinaga.

_"Dios, es nochebuena, quizás deberíamos hablar, hay que preparar la cena y yo no se hacer nada y es una noche especial, deberíamos hablar"-_se dijo una y otra vez hasta que una voz lo interrumpio

**-Etto Sempai…**

El aludido se asusto, una semana sin escuchar esa voz había pasado la cuenta.

**-¿si?-** dijo sin girarse

**-Me voy**

**-¿eh?**

**- Bueno creo que es lo mejor , es noche buena ¿sabes?. Y ninguno de los dos esta muy cómodo así que creo que deberíamos ir a otros lugares. Estoy seguro que tia Matsuda y Kanako te recibirán felices y yo puedo ir a algún lugar de la ciudad**

**-¿Por qué sales con esto de repente?**

**-Llevas una semana sin hablarme ni mirarme, creo que ambos nos merecemos una linda noche buena,no quiero arruinarla con mi presencia, nos veremos mañana ¿ne?**

Y sin mas palabra tomo una mochila que sempai no había visto hasta ahora y se dirigió a la puerta. Lo vio en cámara lenta atravesar el pasillo y ponerse los zapatos en la entrada, sus ojos ocultaban el dolor él podía verlo bien, pues jamas lo había logrado frente a el, fingir felicidad. Sempai , mas bien su cuerpo, reacciono.

Corrió mientras el menor abría la puerta, tomo del pomo con su mano derecha y la cerro. Giro al menor de forma violenta con una fuerza que ni el conocía y lo abrazo. Fuerte y desesperado, clavo sus dedos en la espalda como tantas veces en la cama y dijo con sus ojos apretados.

**-Lo siento, lo siento , lo siento , yo no quiero ser así, lo siento**

**-Sempai , no por favor, no te angusties -** el menor lo apretaba contra el

**-Lo siento, lo siento , no te vayas, no te vayas**

**-Mi amor, estas temblando-** Dijo el menor con sus ojos mojados, _"no te vayas"_ , era todo lo que quería oir

Se separaron breve mente y Sempai miro esos ojos verdes emocionados, sintió otra vez su alma devuelta.

**-Yo quiero, yo quiero ser mas…yo de verdad quiero…me duele tener todo aquí, me duele**

**- Tranquilo, yo entiendo, yo entiendo-** Morinaga acaricio la mejilla del mayor

**- ¡No! No entiendes, ¡yo si estaba celoso!, yo no quiero que pases tanto tiempo con ese amigo, yo no quiero que toques su cuerpo caliente por la fiebre, ¡yo quiero que solo me toques a mi!**

**-¿eh?**

Ahí estaba, lo había dicho, al menos con lo de los celos había podido desahogarse y se sentía agotado._ "¿amar quita tanta energía?"_ se pregunto.

Sempai sintió que ahora Morinaga empezaba a temblar, tomo su mano y lo dirigió a la habitación que compartían juntos todos los días exceptuando la semana que había terminado.

Se sentó en la cama y dejo a un perplejo Morinaga de pie.

**-Fe-fe-feliz noche buena-** Dijo con evidente vergüenza mientras sus dedos torpes trataban de sacarse la camisa.

-**yo lo haré-** Dijo Morinaga mientras se acercaba a Sempai

**-esta bien**

**-feliz noche buena Sempai-** Susurro Morinaga mientras sacaba los botones y tocaba de pasada el dorso de su pelilargo-** Yo no toque el cuerpo de Hiroto, este cuerpo es lo único que q****quiero**

**- Idiota**

Morinaga saco la camisa de Sempai lentamente y comenzó a besar el cuello de este , amaba escuchar esos pequeños gemidos.

**-Tambien estas molesto porque me detuve aquella vez ¿cierto?**

Sempai se sonrojo pero no lo negó

**-Esta vez no me detendré, lo prometo** - Dijo mientras su rostro mostraba sus lascivas intenciones

Bajo con su boca dando besos por el dorso del mayor y llego a sus muslos, ahí se quedo un rato mordisqueando y besando para dejar ocultas marcas, marcas que solo Sempai se vería. Los gemidos del mayor eran cada vez mas audibles

Entonces vio delante de el el miembro de su amado completamente erecto y sintió un hambre voraz, un hambre que solo su pelilargo le provocaba.

Hizo lo que deseaba hacer, lo que ambos deseaban. Con la punta de la lengua lamió el glande y recorrió toda su conformación. Morinaga era muy hábil en el sexo oral y sempai se preguntaba aveces si la habilidad tenia que ver con el numero de parejas. Ese inseguro pensamiento fue interrumpido por la maestría de su ex kohai para chupar su miembro. Su cabeza se fue en blanco y por inercia estiro su brazo para agarrar el cabello negro azulado que se encontraba a unos metros de el.

**-Mmm, Morinaga, ahhh**

Morinaga dejo entonces su trabajo y empezó a subir también dejando besos y marcas en el cuerpo hasta volver a los labios de su amado,esos labios desesperados por decir tantas cosas. Mas Morinaga mas que palabras buscaba hechos y evitar que el se fuera había sido el mejor regalo de navidad.

Se besaron con intensidad pero ternura a la vez, Sempai abrazo esa espalda ancha y la acaricio de la forma que su instinto le decía, Morinaga puso dos dedos en su boca para lubricarlos de forma sensual mirando a su tirano. El se adelanto a los hechos y abrió sus piernas lo que mas pudo, cerro los ojos y de forma inexplicable no se tenso como otras veces. Sintió los dedos húmedos comenzar a estimular el aro rosado de su entrada mientras Morinaga le besaba el cuello. Era una tortura.

**-Hazlo de una vez, mete tus dedos**

**- Te haré daño**

**-yo lo quiero, por favor , no aguanto, ahhh**

Morinaga no necesito mas, metió ambos dedos de forma firme pero lenta . Sempai no sintió dolor, su calentura estaba al limite y el placer era la orden del día. Quería ser honesto en palabra y cuerpo y se dio cuenta que era un efectivo afrodisíaco para los dos pues Morinaga se veía mas excitado de lo normal.

Los dedos empezaron a jugar dentro de el. La otra mano de morinaga agarrado una mano de Sempai y la apretó, asiéndolo parte de el frenesí que corría por su cuerpo.

La mano libre de Sempai seguía en la espalda de su menor en intentos de caricias.

**-Te amo**

**-Mmmmm,ahhh,mmmm, yo…quiero…yo….nece**- Estaba por llegar solo con los dedos de su ex kohai

**-Demuéstramelo, si no puedes decirlo, demuéstralo**

**-Ahh,mmm,¿co-como?, ahhh**

**-Ven aquí**

Morinaga saco los dedos de la entrada y se puso de espaldas en la cama. Su cuerpo fuerte y formado se veía en su mejor postura y su miembro grande y erecto esperaba ansioso.

**-sube**

**-¿eh?**- Sempai se habia girado de lado desconcertado

**-No quiero palabras, quiero hechos. Hazme el amor sempai, maneja el ritmo, vuélveme loco**

Sempai por fin entendió lo que le pedían. Ser la iniciativa, dominar desde su lado sumiso. Recordó la vergonzosa vez donde Morinaga lo había puesto arriba en el sillón y lo feliz que había sido. Si, podía hacerlo, quizás un _"te amo"_ aun no era fácil pero esto podría hacerlo.

_"por ti"_

Se movió lentamente y con mucha cautela puso su pierna alrededor de la cintura de Morinaga. Se encontraba ahora encima de el con el miembro del menor golpeando su vientre.

**-Hazlo despacio, yo te ayudare**

**-No, déjame a mi-** Dijo tembloroso pero decidido

Busco con una mano su entrada que estaba húmeda y dilatada y con la otra tomo el miembro de Morinaga. Sabia de alguna forma como tenia que hacerlo, se coloco en posición y bajo lentamente mientras los anillos de su interior cedían hasta llegar al fondo. Fue inexplicablemente placentero.

**-si, asi mi amor, muévete cuando te sientas listo**

Sempai miro hacia abajo el rostro sonrojado de Morinaga y sintió cierto poder. La altura era quizás o este permiso de tomar el ritmo. Sentía por fin los años de mas que tenia sobre ese seme insaciable. Le gustaba como se sentía el pene de su pelinegro ansioso y palpitante dentro de el en esa posición y la ansiedad en los ojos, le gustaba la vista, le gustaban esos brazos. Tuvo una idea atrevida y se pregunto como reaccionaria el menor.

-**¿sempai?**

Sempai sonrío de lado y lentamente tomo las manos de su ex kohai que se encontraban en su cintura preparado para ayudarle a subir y bajar. No necesitaba ayuda noto,puso esos brazos encima de la cabeza de Morinaga y los presiono ahí con la fuerza que tenia. No era mucha pero su sorprendido menor no ponía resistencia.

**-¿sempai?** - volvio a llamar Morinaga, en esa posición tenia su rostro muy cerca

Sempai lo beso y con cuidado mordió el labio de Morinaga, nunca lo había echo así que no arriesgo mucho el movimiento. Sin embargo Morinaga reacciono, sempai podía sentir dentro de si su efecto.

**-por favor, muévete, por favor- rogaba como un niño pequeño**

Sempai aumento su confianza y comenzó a moverse, sus brazos aun presionaban los de Morinaga arriba de su cabeza sin permitirle tocar nada y de vez en cuando lo besaba frenéticamente.

**-ahhh, Sempai,mmmm, ahhhh,**

**-Morinaga, mi morinaga**

Los gemidos volaban sin descanso, era cada vez mas rápido el movimiento, la respiración cercana del otro los ponía a mil, los gemidos los estimulaban, era un circulo vicioso adictivo y delicioso.

**-No podre soportarlo mas, ahhh, sempai, me vuelves loco**

Sempai sentía que se venia también y aumento aun mas el ritmo, el manejo de la situación lo había vuelto increíblemente mas flexible, se sentía mas honesto con su cuerpo así que soltó los brazos de Morinaga y se estiro hacia atrás poniendo sus manos a la altura de las pierna de Morinaga. Llego aun mas profundo el miembro de su ex kohai y el orgasmo vino de pronto.

**-Mori-Morinaga**

**-Sempai**

El placer se hizo presente, esa sensación de estar a punto de morir. Sempai se puso derecho y el cansancio lo tiro encima de Morinaga. Lo abrazo sin saber bien porque y el menor le correspondió. El pecho del pelinegro subía y bajaba rápidamente tratando de volver a la normalidad y sempai sentía el latido de el corazón mientras lo abrazaba. Se atrevió a besar ese pecho una y otra vez con besos cortos pero cariñosos. Quería demostrarle lo que sentía, Morinaga se lo había pedido,_ "no necesito palabras, demuéstralo"_ y quizás se le haría mas fácil así.

Morinaga acaricio el cabello de su tirano tierna mente sin poder dejar de sonreír y las 12 marcaron el reloj , junto con ello el sueño profundo de ambos los visito.

Despertaron al otro día en la misma posición que habían dormido, con fatiga y cansancio. Se miraron con algo de vergüenza sin entender porque y se dieron los buenos días. Sempai se separo un poco de Morinaga con la intensión de salir de la cama.

**-No, quédate conmigo un rato mas**

**-Solo quiero sacar algo de mi cajón**

Morinaga lo miro extrañado mientras lo soltaba. Sempai abrió un cajón de su cómoda y saco el paquete misterioso que había recibido el día anterior.

**-Feliz navidad**- dijo mientras se lo entregaba al menor

**-¿para mi?, gracias.**- Dijo sonrojado

**-no es nada, no te emociones tanto.**- dijo igualmente sonrojado

Morinaga tomo el paquete, estaba envuelto en un papel marrón y tenía una forma rectangular. Lo desenvolvió y ahogo un grito, frente a el había una foto puesta en un portar retrato, se podía ver a Morinaga sentado en una mesa radiante y a su lado serio pero mirando a la cámara a Sempai.

-**Siempre te quejas que no tenemos fotos juntos y recordé que Kanako nos tomo esta en su cumpleaños, podemos ponerla aquí en nuestra habitación, en la sala ni muerto**

**-Sempai! Gracias-** Dijo Morinaga abrazando al mayor con euforia y sin aviso como siempre

**-Es solo una foto**

**-Es mas que eso, de apoco este cuarto es nuestro y solo nuestro, ya empezamos a poner fotos**

**-Tu y tus novelas melosas**

**-Estoy feliz, es el regalo mas lindo que me han dado**

Sempai miro como Morinaga apreciaba la foto con una brillante sonrisa como si fuera un tesoro. El pelilargo había pasado un infierno para pedir la fotografía pues Kanako lo lleno de preguntas de tono casi amoroso pero ahora poco importaba,_"si con pequeños detalles puedo hacerte feliz, todo vale la pena"_

**-¡ah! Mi regalo!**- Morinaga se paro de golpe y puso la fotografía en el mueble que estaba de su lado de la cama delicadamente, luego fue a la sala y volvió con el regalo que le había comprado a sempai. El paquete tenia forma rectangular también pero era mucho mas ancho.

**- Gracias**

**- espero que te guste Sempai**

Sempai lo abrió y encontró un libro bastante raro de encontrar, era de materia investigadora y el autor era americano. Sempai estaba trabajando en un proyecto muy parecido y hace tiempo lo estaba buscando.

-**Esto…debió costarte mucho dinero**

**-No es tanto, ¿era el que estabas buscando cierto?**

**-Si, es realmente difícil pillarlo, de verdad gracias**

**-Tu me haces feliz, quiero hacer lo mismo por ti, hacerte muy feliz**

Sempai sonrió de forma natural, no era algo tan recurrente de ver y Morinaga se sorprendió y se puso muy nervioso.

**-¡oh! Iré a preparar el desayuno , hoy debemos ir a la cena de Kanako**

**-¿compraste el vino?**

-**esta en mi, digo en el cuarto de invitados-** aun no se acostumbraba bien

Desayunaron en silencio pero esta vez sin ninguna tensión de por medio, era un silencio de paz, el silencio donde las palabras están de mas, el silencio donde hay pequeñas miradas que dicen mucho mas. Después de ello se ducharon uno detrás de el otro y Morinaga preparo un poco de comida para llevar junto con el vino, era una cena especial con aquella familia que lo hacia sentir parte del núcleo. Sempai ojeo su nuevo libro mientras el menor cocinaba y cuando al fin la comida estaba preparada empezó a nevar.

**-wow-** Morinaga fue hasta la ventana para admirarlo, no era algo tan común como se pensaba

Sempai dejo el libro en el mesón y se acerco también a la ventana

**-Es como un milagro de navidad- dijo el menor**

**-¿crees en los milagros?**

**-Si, ¿tu no?**

**-Creo en lo inesperado pero siempre tiene una razón de ser**

**-Si, tiene una explicación , pero no por ello deja de ser algo milagroso**

Sempai miro la hora y sopeso las alternativas.

**-Aun queda tiempo para la cena**

**-¿eh? Porque lo dices**

**- quiero hacer algo "milagroso"**

**-¿De que hablas?**

Sempai había visto algo mas en la nieve que caía, había visto la mirada de Morinaga, una muy parecida a la que le daba a el pero con mas inocencia, una mirada frente a lo milagroso. De repente sintió ganas de ser dueño de ella, de ser dueño de todo lo que venia de el. Navidad siempre afloraba los sentimientos mas oscuros y ciertos.

Saco de un mueble cercano de la sala una madeja de lana, tenían un poco para que tia madsuda había dejado en una visita, era roja.

Sempai corto un pedazo de un poco mas de un metro y tomo un extremo, camino hacia Morinaga y se la amarro sin decir una palabra en el dedo meñique de el menor, acto seguido le pidió a Morinaga que hiciera lo mismo en su mano.

El pelinegro conocía bien aquella leyenda del cordón en el meñique pero no entendía lo que estaba pasando, era un poco bizarro todo.

**-Tu y yo, estamos unidos y destinados**- Comenzó el pelilargo

Morinaga sintió que dejaría de respirar en cualquier momento

**-Tu y yo, nunca seremos separados, tu y yo, así tenia que ser supongo y así me gusta**

**-Sempai**

**-Dejame terminar. Yo quiero , no, necesito que sepas, que esto es lo que quiero,esto, nosotros juntos celebrando cosas, juntos. Yo estoy agotado de negar lo obvio**

**-¿lo obvio?**

**-Morinaga, te amo-** mientras lo decía unia su meñique con el de el y la lana se hizo una sola

**-Sem-Sem-Sempai**

**-Aun queda tiempo para la cena-** Lo dirigió una vez mas a la habitación que compartían para entregarse el uno al otro.

La fotografía se encontraba en el mueble como muestra de los dueños de aquel lugar donde cosas extraordinarias podían ocurrir. Como que un hombre inexpresivo fuera capaz de abrazar y besar, poseer y dominar y un menor que solo había sufrido en el pasado estuviera feliz sosteniendo en sus brazos el amor.

Kanako esa noche finalizada la cena llamo a Isogai y el asalariado perspicaz supo que Morinaga no había dejado de sonreír en aquella cena y que de vez en cuando,repetidas veces, Kanako había observado a su hermano, el tirano Souichi Tatsumi, sonreír también.


End file.
